Lightning Touch Edited
by Broken Butterflys
Summary: Okaai so, this is like the old story, just spaced properly :3 heh, ENJOY OH OH OH CONTAINS YAOI, NARUSASU YAOI [sex scene miiight be a tad awkward but meh, it was a good job considering i wrote it at 4am or whatever, cant realy remember when i had the idea xDD] Once again... ENJOOOYY!


Heh, alriight~ so, i got feedback that i needed to update the story and fix it up, have spaces in it ect~ so i did! ENJOYYYYYY oh and I DO NOT OWN NARUTOO~ so yeh, :3 Hope you like my story... UNTIL NEXT TIME~ 3

* * *

The dry lightning cracked across the sky's, the thunder roared throughout the village, the storm clouds gather, a dark bliss covered the once clear night sky of Konoha.

He looked up as dark clouds drifted over the full moon.

The village sat in darkness as the moons light was blocked, the wind screamed through the grass that surrounded the ravens body, his hair blending within the seemingly black grass.

He stared blankly at the sky, his ebony eyes unfazed as the sudden cry that echoed through the sky.

The rain, it came fast and hard now, echoing through the streets that were all around the oval. Sasuke just laid on the grass as he quickly got drenched, he didn't care for the sensation of coldness, inside he was cold, why would it bother him that his outer body was cold?

He heard some sort of familiar laugher and running through the streets, Naruto and Sakura… they were racing. Naruto yelled "I'll beat you Sakura-chan! I know the faster waay~" Sakura just laughed as Sasuke heard thudding, the footsteps came, closer, closer and closer until they stopped, Sasuke tightly closed his eyes tightly, he didn't know if It was the rain or his tears that ran down his face.

"S- Sasuke…" Naruto stuttered. Suddenly the ravens eyes shot open, the moon only now dimly lighting the oval the Uchiha was laying on, Naruto just frowned as his blond hair stuck to his forehead, the rain causing his usual bright, spiky hair to flatten and dim.

Naruto growled "What are you doing here Baka?! Its pouring down!" Sasuke just answered with a cough, Naruto muttered "You're just asking to die Sasuke….." all Sasuke did was nod as he had a few cans of beer earlier, considering he was 22 just over the age of drinking. It had been a year since he had come back to this god forsaken place. Naruto approached the raven from his feet to his head before he bent down, kneeling on his knees and looked Sasuke in the eyes.

Electricity burning throughout the raven and blond as they stared into one another's eyes, it was visible they both wanted each other, but they both refused to admit it. Sasuke so badly wanted the blonds soft hands to run all over his pale body.

Naruto wanted to kiss the ravens sweet lips forever and to run his hands all over the pale body. Naruto was 23, yet he had not even touched a woman or a man, nor had Sasuke. They both desperately longed for one another, saving themselves for each other. They refused any relationship requests and they pushed everybody away sexually, except for each other.

There gaze didn't break, not for a second, as cold water ran down their faces and one corner of Naruto's lips, tweaked, pulled into a half smirk half smile before the Uzumaki lent down and pressed his lips against the ravens. Sasuke's eyes fluttered shut, as did Naruto's, complete hysteria bursting throughout Naruto's blood. Lighting cracked down on the ground with a smash, they both shivered as Sasuke begun pressing his lips harder against the blonds, wrapping his pale arms around the blonde's neck in attempt to pull the blond closer. Heat and passion in the kiss Naruto quickly hooked one of his arms under the ravens knees, the other just under his arms and he picked Sasuke up, bridal style as he stood. The raven didn't once open his eyes or pull his lips away from Naruto's soft, sweet lips, Naruto was the first to break the kiss they both longed for to happen, both panting for air. Naruto started to run towards his apartment, Sasuke didn't need to say anything, all he did was nip and lick along the blonds jaw line, licking the rain from his skin only to be replaced with more of the water. He could feel the blond shivering from his actions. Naruto knew it was Sasuke's talented tongue flicking across his jaw, he knew it wasn't water just trickling down his jaw.

It wasn't long until they reached the blonds surprisingly clean apartment, Naruto kicked open the door before pulling the raven into another heated kiss, They didn't know what they were doing, they just went with what's natural, the raven responded by kissing back sweetly yet a hint of passion, which drived the blond crazy. It wasn't long until Naruto was throwing the raven on his soft bed and they begun ripping off each others clothes.

Naruto peeled Sasuke's white wet shirt off and Sasuke unzipped Naruto's drenched orange and black jacket and pulled it down to Naruto's elbows. The only thing that disrupted Sasuke from pulling the jacket off completely was Naruto, pressing a messy yet hot and dangerous kiss, all Sasuke did was whimper in his throat and kiss back with just as much danger and hotness as Naruto did.

Naruto pulled away once again and Sasuke panted "N- Naruto…. Hah" This made Naruto attack at Sasuke's tight pants, wrestling to open the zipper as Sasuke pulled Naruto's hands away and pulled off the rest of the jacket. Naruto impatiently growled as Sasuke threw it to the side and he continued to unzip Sasuke's pants, Sasuke had already reached down with one hand and unzipped Naruto's pants, releasing Naruto's rather large member.

Naruto shivered at the sudden relief as Sasuke quickly tugged Naruto's pants down, Naruto blushed heavily as he finally unzipped Sasuke's jeans and unbuttoned them, Sasuke's big member finally released, Sasuke sighed with a slight shiver in his breath before the raven slowly and teasingly ran his hands up Naruto's tanned, perfectly fit chest and Naruto growled "Sasuke….. I have to tell you something…"

Sasuke just stared at the blonde's chest and huffed "Hm?"

Naruto muttered, "I love you Teme…. I always have…."

Sasuke just smirked and replied "Hmmn~ I love you to Dobe….. now are you going to fuck me or what?"

Naruto growled, "Sasuke I mean it! I love you! I don't want you just saying you love me to so you can get me to fuck you…."

Sasuke's eyes darted from Naruto's chest and he muttered in a sincere voice "Naruto Uzumaki…. I love you….. I have for- since I can remember you moron!"

Naruto just blushed as a response and Sasuke lent up and whispered in Naruto's ear "Now…. I'll ask again…. Are you going to fuck me with your massive cock or what*…" suddenly Sasuke had an idea, a new pet name for his blond and he whispered in a sexy voice "….. Kahhge?" Naruto just blushed furiously and nodded franticly as he pushed the raven down by his shoulders and held him there, growling "Oh…. So you want me to fuck you eh? Well then…. We'll need to stretch you first hm?"

He cocked an eyebrow at the Uchiha with a slight smirk across his lips as he put 3 of his fingers to the ravens pale lips and commanded in a stern voice "Suck!" Sasuke had no option but to comply and he opened his mouth, Naruto put his fingers in the ravens mouth and before he knew it Sasuke was sucking at his fingers, lacing them with saliva before opening his mouth again as Naruto pulled his fingers away and blinked before putting his index finger at Sasuke's throbbing entrance. Naruto looked at the raven waiting for a nod from him, Sasuke nodded and Naruto slowly slid a finger into his entrance. The raven gasped and winced at the sudden pain and pleasure, Naruto frowned and muttered "D- Don't worry, it'll go in a few seconds…."

Sasuke nodded as a few seconds passed he had gotten used to it, he felt pleasure and was whimpering "Kahge! Haa- a- another!" Naruto nodded and slid in another finger, more pain and pleasure pulsated though the raven body, Sasuke panted and gasped, another few seconds passed and the raven once again got used to the pain and whimpered again "Haa- A- another!" Naruto nodded and slid in the third, more gasps and pants came from the Uchiha, Bucking his hips finally getting used to the pain he whimpered "W- where did you-?"

Naruto muttered "Ero-Sennin's books…" Naruto slowly begun thrusting his 3 fingers in and out of Sasuke's entrance, earning soft moans and gasps of pleasure. The blond bit his lips loving the unbelievably hot and sexy sight, he growled and pulled his fingers out and smirked slightly and looked at the raven who was blushing slightly and panting still. The blond spat in his hand and quickly grabbed his hard member and lubricated his cock, he bit his lip as he slowly slid into the ravens tight entrance, the raven let out a sharp yelp as the blond entered in completely, groaning as he bit his bottom lip, so desperately waiting for the raven to get used to the feeling before he began slamming into the Uchiha's prostate. Sasuke moaned a few times before giving Naruto a nod, the blond slowly begun thrusting his cock in and out of Sasuke before his temptations took over, he soon began slamming into the Uchiha's tight entrance.

The bed shook as Naruto's pace fastened, the Uchiha cried out sweet moans as his neck arched as he came hard on his chest, spilling his white hot seed over his abdomen and chest, his muscles tightened around the blonds massive member which caused the blond to cum deep inside of Sasuke, once they were done riding out their high's Naruto gently pulled out and collapsed besides Sasuke, both panting in unison. They both gave each other a loving look before Naruto seemingly caught his breath and pulled Sasuke on his chest, the raven quickly caught his breath and slowly drifted off into a deep sleep, the blond soon followed and fell into his very own sweet dreams.

* * *

Hope you guys liked the new fixed one~ heh, leave feedback pleasee? :D


End file.
